


El primer dia del resto de nuestras vidas

by JunaIzumi



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/F, M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde la boda de Spencer Reid y Maes Hughes, la vida no podría ser mejor, Spencer es maestro en una universidad y Hughes sigue trabajando en el FBI viendo los cambios, Hotchner se retiro y Emily es la jefa de unidad ¿Qué aventuras tendrán?.  secuela de: Un Mundo Para Nosotros





	1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: a mil por hora

Meses despues que Spencer escribiera su primer libro basándose en su propio secuestro como idea central gracias a David Rossi que lo contacto con su editora y juntos fueron armando el libro que pronto se convirtió en un best seller sobre todo para jóvenes estudiantes de criminología   
Ese dia se llevaría acabo una firma de autografos, con una sesión de preguntas y respuestas.   
Spencer trabajaba de medio tiempo en la universidad para en la tarde cuidar de sus hijos y recibir a su esposo, sabia los contras de ese trabajo a veces no lo veía en la semana y a veces si, con su sueldo fácilmente podría dejar de trabajar pero iba a volverse loco si no hacia algo, arreglaron primero a los niños, Diana es mas traviesa pero inteligente era mas como Maes cuando era niño y extrañamente Matt es mas como Spencer y estaba mas apegado a el, le gusta mucho leer  
Empezaron a arreglarse 

-estoy nervioso-dijo Spencer

-no estes nervioso, todo saldrá bien, además tienes al mejor equipo del FBI como guardaespaldas-bromeo Maes mientras lo ayudaba a abotonarse la camisa blanca, sono el teléfono y Diana lo trajo

-es el abuelo-dijo la pequeña y Spencer lo recibió

-¿papa? Si ya estamos listos, estamos esperando a Roy para irnos-dijo Spencer mientras iban a la sala 

-bien, nos vemos alla- ambos colgaron, Maes iba a hablarle a Roy pero suena el timbre, el vivía en la casa de a lado con su familia Eduardo Montez se conocieron por un caso donde Ed fue victima de un asesino racista por ser latino y becado, tuvieron una hija que se llama Trisha, Spencer pensó que Roy iba a quedarse solo pero se sorprendio cuando dijo que se mudaba con el muchacho que se llevaban como 15 años de diferencia. 

-¡ya vámonos!-dijo Spencer impaciente

-todo saldrá bien, incluso harán una película -repitio Maes y subieron a la camioneta para ir a la biblioteca en el centro, despues habría una parrillada en la mansión Rossi   
La encargada y los empleados estaban terminando de acomodar, en la entrada había un poster promocional del libro 

-oh Dr Reid adelante esta todo listo-dijo la encargada

-muchas gracias es perfecto-dijo Spencer sintiéndose mas aliviado 

-¿habra mucha gente?-pregunto Maes mientras intentaba controlar a los niños que a veces se pelaban 

-solo vendimos 30 boletos como me pidió el agente Rossi-dijo la encargada

-gracias, el no tarda en venir-dijo Spencer que separo a los niños cargando a Matt, el resto del equipo fue llegando Rossi llego, con su familia Aaron y Jack despues Will y JJ quien   
estaba orgullosa de su pequeño hermano,Morgan Emily y Luke Alvez el nuevo integrante, Penelope Garcia encontró otro trabajo en interpool y lo acepto pero seguía en contacto con su querida familia y su lugar lo tomo su primo Adrian.

-estoy tan orgullosa-JJ abrazo a Spencer y el lo correspondio feliz tambien, Hotch tambien lo abrazo, los celos y resentimientos quedaron en el pasado

-gracias mama-dijo Spencer a modo de molestarlo

-callate no lo digas-dijo Aaron sonrojado, vieron que afuera empezaba llegar la gente cuando llego la hora los dejaron entrar y Spencer se acomodo para leer un fragmento del libro, cambio los nombres de los involucrados para privacidad   
Maes nunca pensó en Jeremy hasta que Spencer empezó a escribir el libro, Jeremy no tuvo un entierro adecuado porque cuando murió a el le dispararon y tuvo que buscar a Spencer y a su hija porque Jake los había secuestrado nuevamente si Jeremy no hubiera muerto quizás en este momento no estaría con el amor de su vida, posiblemente Spencer estuviera con Hotch y Jack, el producto de su amor, estaba en sus piernas sentada y estaba seguro que Spencer amaba a Matt como propio   
Cuando termino empezaron las preguntas 

-revista de la facultad de criminología en la universidad de Virgina, Dr Reid ¿nunca se intereso por regresar al FBI?-pregunto una muchacha sosteniendo una grabadora de voz 

-no, nunca me interese por regresar, tengo varios motivos para seguir, mis hijos y mis sobrinos-dijo Spencer

-¿fue difícil convertirse en padre tan joven?-pregunto otra muchacha ya que Spencer tenia 25 cuando se embarazo, ahora tiene 30 y Maes 32 y su hija 5 nunca considero a su hija como error 

-fue difícil pero tuve el apoyo de mi familia y de mi esposo-dijo Spencer  
Las preguntas regresaron a ser laborales,despues firmo autografos y al terminar Maes se acerco a su esposo para besarlo

-te amo tanto-dijo Maes besando sus labios, una chica aprovecho para fotografearlos para la revista. 

-tambien te amo-dijo Spencer

-vamos a comer, la parrillada espera-dijo Rossi, Luke Alvez pensaba en irse se acerco a Spencer para despedirse

-¿no te quedas?-pregunto Spencer con Matt en sus brazos

-no es una reunión familiary debo ir a ver a Roxy-dijo Luke

-lleva a Roxy los niños la adoran y ya eres parte de esta familia-dijo Rossi haciendo sonreir a Luke

-claro nos vemos alla-dijo Luke

-¿si va a venir?-pregunto Emily 

-si va a venir-dijo Rossi y fueron a su casa para la fiesta, Luke no tardo en llegar, solto a Roxy y los niños fueron a acariciarla, Matt le tenia un poco de miedo, se quedo en brazos   
de Spencer y Luke se acerco a ellos

-no muerde esta entrenada-dijo Luke y Matt negó con la caeza

-despues se le quitara el miedo-dijo Spencer y se sentaron a platicar, desde lejor Maes y Roy tomaban una cerveza pero viendo hacia Spencer

-¿estas celoso?-pregunto Roy

-para nada Luke es un buen muchacho-dijo Maes

-no imagino por lo que tuviste que pasar, lei el libro y Emily me conto algo-dijo Luke

-todo quedo como recuerdo,-dijo Spencer sonriendo 

-eh visto que Maes y Roy son muy unidos ¿tienen mucho de conocerse?-pregunto Luke

-se conocieron en la academia y yo conoci a Maes cuando lo transfirieron -dijo Spencer no sabia que tanto era lo que Luke estaba enterado, Matt se bajo y fue a ver a Roxy que   
estaba acostada en el patio y ambos sonrieron cuando la perra empezó a lamer su rostro 

-te dije que estaba entrenada es buena con los niños-dijo Luke

-lo se creo que les conseguiré una mascota-dijo Spencer el quería que sus hijos tuvieran lo que no tuvo, una infancia feliz  
Cuando estuvo la comida lista fueron a servirse y Maes beso posesivamente a Spencer

-¿estas celoso?-pregunto Spencer

-para nada- fueron a comer y la tarde la pasaron tranquilamente, cuando empezó a oscurecer se empezaron a ir el dia siguiente los niños tenían clases y los adultos trabajaban 

-Emily esta haciendo un estupendo trabajo-dijo Hotch cuando se quedo a solas con Rossi

-tienes razón y considerando que querías dejarme el puesto-dijo Rossi

-vamos a dormir mañana trabajas-dijo Aaron

-ah no, me aguante toda la semana- Rossi lo abrazo y beso a su pareja haciendolo sonreir y fueron a la cama

En casa de los Hughes

Los niños ya estaban acostados y la pareja estaba en su cuarto besándose, Maes le quitaba la ropa al castaño y este empezaba a suspirar de placer y se acostaron en la cama, Spencer se aferaba a las sabanas cuando acabaron se abrazaron

-no me puse protección-dijo Spencer

-me encantaría verte embarazado otra vez-dijo Maes 

-estoy joven pero no se si podamos contres-dijo Spencer y se quedaron dormidos, sonriendo. 

Continuara.


	2. capitulo 2: el ataque

Capitulo 2: secretos del pasado  
El FBI estaba en una persecución con un ignoto que había tomdo a una mujer de rehén en Virginia pidieron cerrar las calles y que nadie saliera de las casas un helicóptero los filmaba, Jennifer se encargo de   
Diana Matt y Trisha llevaban en casa dos días desde que empezaron el caso por petición de su padres, Spencer vio a Ed hablar por teléfono y rápidamente prendio la televisión 

-¿paso algo?-pregunto Spencer

-era Adrian encontraron al ignoto pero se echo a la fuga, Roy y Maes están detrás de el-dijo Ed poniendo las noticias y los niños estaban en el jardín 

-como en los viejos tiempos-dijo Roy quien era el que conducia 

-exacto, la única diferencia son tus llamas-dijo Maes 

-eso se puede arreglar-sono el teléfono de Roy y ambos contestaron 

-Roy, ve por la calle 15 esta mas pequeña si el sigue la misma trayectoria lo encajonaran -dijo Adriana mientras los seguía en la computadora con el gps 

-gracias Adrian-dijo Roy 

-tengan cuidado- ambos colgaron y Roy acelero alejándose del grupo 

\--¿puedes alcanzarlos?-pregunto Emily 

-no, Roy es veloz hacen un buen equipo, sujetate tomare un atajo-dijo Luke y eran los únicos en seguirles el paso mas atrás estaban JJ y Rossi   
Llegaron a la calle indicada y lo encajonaron, se bajaron, Maes uso el megáfono ambos traían chalecos   
“Brando Diaz te tenemos rodeado, baja con la rehén-ordeno Maes, pero Brandom observo que solo eran dos y que se protegían detrás de la puerta   
El teléfono volvió a sonar pero no contestaron, el ignoto pensaba escapar por detrás pero llegaron Luke y Emily impidiéndole el paso, el delincuente tomo una salida fácil, pensaba dispararse para no ir a la clase pero Maes fue veloz y le disparo en la mano para que soltara la pistola, llegaron las demás unidades y se lo llevaron, una ambulancia se llevo al rehén se llevo a la mujer al hospital, Emily se acerco al duo dinamico

-buen trabajo ¿estan bien?-pregunto Emily 

-¡de maravilla jefa! ¿regresamos a la oficina?-pregunto Maes

-no, vayan a casa nos vemos mañana a las 9:00 para hacer los reportes- ambos asintieron y se quitaron los chalecos y fueron a casa  
Spencer apago el televisor por suerte acabo todo bien y fue a la cocina a ayudar a Ed con la comida debía admitir que cocinaba mejor que el, el agua de fruta ya estaba lista 

-¿Por qué no trabajas en un restaurante?-pregunto Spencer, el spagueti con las albóndigas lucían bastante bien

-no lo se Roy no me deja dijo que con su sueldo podríamos vivir muy bien los tres-dijo Ed 

-entiendo, hasta eso Maes es tranquilo respecto a eso tambien llego a decirme lo mismo pero me dijo que era mi decisión ya vez llevo dos días sin ir a trabajar y no pasa nada-dijo Spencer y Ed aparto en un toper algo de pasta para Adrian, Spencer fue por los niños para que se lavaran las manos y se sentaron en la mesa, sirvió el agua de fruta con la pasta y empezaron a comer

-¿crees que lleguen temprano?-pregunto Ed

-¿quieres esperarlos?-pregunto Spencer   
Roy y Maes estacionaron en el garaje la camioneta, Roy sabia que Eduardo y su hija habían pasado la noche con Spencer, por lo regular era asi cuando estaban en algún caso, Maes abrió y en el comedor sus hijos ya estaban comiendo, Maes se acerco a Spencer y lo beso, Roy hizo lo mismo con el pequeño rubio 

-estuvieron fantásticos-dijo Spencer

-¿vieron las noticias?-pregunto Maes mientras iba a besar a sus hijos y a su ahijada 

-si Adrian nos aviso-dijo Ed 

-¿tienen hambre?-pregunto Spencer

-bastante-contesto Roy, se quito los guantes y fueron a servir la comida para sentarse a comer en familia 

Mientras tanto

Luke paso a la oficina por Adrian para invitarlo a comer el cual estaba emocionado y fueron a su restaurante favorito

-hoy casi no tuve que preocuparme-dijo Adrian 

-no tienes que hacerlo sabemos cuidaros-dijo Luke

-lo se solo es que mi prima me encargo cuidarlos-dijo Adrian

-lo importante es que todo quedo en familia estaremos bien-Luke acaricio su mejilla y Adrian se sonrojo pero por dentro estaba gritando de alegría y esperaron a que les   
asignaran la mesa, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que desde la calle alguien los observaba, especialmente a Adrian Garcia, cuando terminaron de comer Luke lo llevo a casa

-¿quieres quedarte un poco?-pregunto Adrian 

-tengo que ir a ver a Roxy, ¿ que te parece si salimos un dia los tres?-pregunto Luke

-seria perfecto-contesto el rubio y Luke se despidio y Adrian cerro la puerta y empezó a lamentarse, tuvo la oportunidad de confesar sus sentimientos y no pudo hacerlo.   
Tomo el teléfono y le marco a Ed Ya habían terminado de comer Maes y Roy lavaban los trastes mientras Spencer estaba con los niños para que se pongan al corriente

-gracias Spence por ayudarme con Trisha-dijo Ed

-descuida, me gusta enseñarle a los niños-dijo Spencer y Ed vio el mensaje, y le marco 

-dime que ya lo hiciste-dijo Ed

-no pude, tuve la oportunidad-dijo Adrian mordiéndose el dedo 

-te pondré en alta voz, estoy con Spencer tal vez el nos puede ayudar-dijo Ed

-es verdad Maes es un hombre muy caballeroso-dijo Adrian 

-¿estan hablando de mi marido?-pregunto Spencer

-si Adrian nececita consejos para conquistar a Luke-dijo Ed

-en eso si soy bueno-Spencer se acerco a Ed y puso el alta voz

-dale detalles, dulces, café, preocupate por el-empezo a decir el castaño 

-¿Cómo conquistaste a Maes?-pregunto Adrian 

-uh yo ¿Qué te parece si nos juntamos un dia para tomar café y ahí les digo-dijo Spencer sonrojado

-por cierto Spencer estoy leyendo tu libro, eres genial-dijo Adrian haciendolo sonrojar mas, de repente, escucharon disparos en el edificio del rubio, el cual se le cayo el teléfono por irse a proteger y Spencer fue por los chicos a la cocina 

-¡Adrian! ¡Adrian!-dijo Roy tomando el teléfono, Maes ya estaba hablando con el 911 no sabían si el chico estaba herido y Spencer se cominuco con Luke pero su teléfono no lo contestaba había ido a pasear a Roxy al parque   
En el departamento 

Adrian estaba protegiéndose, cuado alguien tira la puerta esperaba que fuese su equipo, pero cuando vio al hombre parado en la sala sintió escalofrios, escuchaba la voz de Roy en el teléfono y el ahora ignoto tomo el teléfono

-Adrian es mio, no van a encontrarnos- el hombre colgó y se acerco a Adrian 

-no me ire contigo-dijo Adrian 

-¿creiste que podrias escapar de mi? Ja, eres mio Adry-dijo James 

-¡vendran a buscarme! Mi jefa..- 

-no me importa el FBI te iras conmigo si no quieres que lastime a tu querida familia la familia del agente Mustang-dijo James y sonrio triunfal ante la expresión que su novio tenia 

-esta bien me ire contigo solo no vallas a lastimarlos-dijo Adrian 

-perfecto subete a la camioneta-lo jaloneo del brazo para sacarlo del departamento, cuando el FBI llego no había rastros de Adrian, la ventana estaba rota y la puerta forzada 

-creo que tenemos un caso nuevo-dijo Emily mirando el lugar 

-¿lograron dar con Luke?.-pregunto Jennifer

-si ya viene en camino pero quien ¿podria secuestrarlo? Es un buen chico-dijo Maes

-todas las personas tenemos secretos-dijo Rossi y Roy estaba preocupado por el, no podia seguir perdiendo gente que le importaba

continuara


	3. Capitulo 3: Todos tenemos secretos

CAPITULO 3:Todos Tenemos Secretos 

-parece que tenemos otro caso-dijo Emily mientras SCI procesaba la escena del crimen 

-¿Quién podría secuestrarlo? Es un buen chico-dijo Maes

-todos tenemos secretos-dijo Rossi Luke no tardo en llegar, sintiéndose culpable si se hubiera quedado tal vez estaría bien y con ellos. Con los guantes agarro el teléfono y vio que el ultimo mnumero marcado era el de Eduardo Montes el esposo de Roy. 

-¿Cómo esta Ed?-pregunto Luke

-esta bien, el los niños y Spencer están en casa de Rossi-dijo Roy

-¿crees que sea una venganza contra el equipo? -pregunto Jennifer

-es lo único que se me ocurre pero no volveré a arriesgarme, ya hay una patrulla enfrente de mi mansión-dijo Rossi mientras JJ hablaba con su esposo no estaba de mas avisarle 

En la mansión de Rossi

\- las alarmas están puestas y hay una patrulla afuera-dijo Aaron 

-gracias, mama-dijo Spencer a modo de broma

-no lo repitas, estaremos bien-dijo Aaron y vieron que Ed estaba muy callado

-lo van a encontrar, sabes que son expertos en eso y yo lo eh comprobado-animo Spencer a Ed

-tienes razón-Ed suspiro y fueron a ver a los niños que estaban jugando en el enorme jardín, incluso Rossi compro un pequeño castillo con resbaladilla para sus nietos, Henry Michael y Jack 

El ignoto iba manejando hacia las afueras de Virginia, Adrian drogado iba en la parte de atrás, mientras sonreía, llegaron a una cabaña. Primero bajo a abrir la puerta y despues por su victima, era de su padre, nunca la registro, asi que no los encontraran fácilmente, lo dejo en la cama mientras revisaba la casa, tenia una cocina, sala, baño y tina. El problema seria la comida pero se las arreglaría, le debía un enorme favor.   
Adrian despertó mas tarde, noto que pudo mover sus manos y pies y que no estaba herido, se levanto, sintiéndose mareado y se asomo por la ventana, era un bosque y busco a su secuestrador. Tuvo miedo en cuando lo vio, jamas pensó en volver a verlo, Arthur se acerco y acaricio su mejilla con suavidad 

-por fin te encontré, no nos van a separar-dijo Arthur

-te juro que no eh dicho nada-dijo Adrian

-lo se, ¿no me debes un favor? Me deshize de el por ti ¿y como me pagas? Cambiándote de estado, fue difícil localizarte-dijo Arthur

-no fui yo, protección de testigos me ubico-dijo Adrian

-y por eso no nos vamos a separar-dijo Arthur

En el departamento de Adrian, Emily vio a Luke preocupado y se acerco a el 

-ah de estar asustado, si me hubiera quedado-dijo el moreno

-no es tu culpa Luke, no sabias que esto iba a psar-dijo Emily y sono su teléfono, Luke esperaba que fuese Adrian para darles alguna señal pero por su rostro dice lo contrario-¿y?- 

-es protección de testigos, al parecer todos tenemos secretos-dijo Emily

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Maes

-viene protección de testigos-dijo Luke

-oh eso nunca es bueno-dijo el italiano y Roy buscaba algo en el cuarto de Adrian, encontró una caja debajo de la cama con tres diarios y una computadora vieja. 

-Emily, encontré esto-dijo Roy enseñándole los diarios con candados

-espera creo tener las llaves-dijo Luke, una vez había invitado a Adrian a comer y el le dio tres llaves pequeñas, diciéndole que en algún momento salvaría su vida con eso, pero no le hizo mucho caso pero siempre las lleva consigo, todos vieron que saco su cartera y las supuestas llaves 

-¿Cómo conseguiste eso?-pregunto Emily

-creo que el temio que este dia llegaría y me las dio, me dijo que lo podría salvar-dijo Luke esperanzado, Roy le dio los diarios y probo con uno y sorpresivamente se abrieron los tres. 

-bien, empieza a leer Luke, vamos a la oficina, los demás busquen si hay testigos o algo mas-dijo Emily

-Los vecinos oyeron los disparos y hablaron al 911, se escondieron-dijo Maes, los demás se quedaron y Luke fue con Emily para hablar con protección de testigos.   
Se reunieron con protección de testigos, los cuales los agentes les dio a Emily los expedientes de un caso que ocurrio hace unos años en Dakota sobre que Adrian y su prometido habían sido testigos de un asesinato, el ignoto en cuestión los descubrió y asesino primero al prometido de Adrian antes que llegara la policía, lo encerraron y movieron a Adrian de cuidad a Virgina con el FBI de Analista de computadoras pensando que asi estaría a salvo pero se equivoco. 

-espera, Penelope sabia esto y ¿no nos digo?-pregunto JJ

-son primos lejanos, ella es adoptada casi no se hablan-dijo Rossi 

-es mas complicado de lo que pensé-dijo Maes

-eso no es todo, el prometido de Adrian era abusivo con el-dijo Luke y le extendió el diario 

-entonces el ignoto le hizo un favor a Adrian sin saberlo y por eso lo secuestro? No tiene sentido-dijo Maes

-para el ignoto es su fantasia piensa que le debe un favor-dijo Rossi

-solamente hay nombres y cuentas bancarias, necesitamos un analista-dijo Emily 

-solicite uno del otro equipo no tardara-dijo Cruz

\- gracias Cruz-dijo Emily

-estare en mi oficina, si necesitan algo me avisan y si lo encuentran tambien ¿Garcia sabe algo?-pregunto Cruz

-aun no, esta en Inglaterra con la interpool en una misión sabes que no se permite comunicaciones externas-dijo Cruz 

-entre menos sepa mejor-dijo Emily y continuaron trabajando. 

Continuara


End file.
